


I'll Drive You

by from_scarlet_to_pink



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Paternal Lestrade, Post-TSoT, a bit of pining, underlying mystrade, wow i'm bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_scarlet_to_pink/pseuds/from_scarlet_to_pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade noticed Sherlock leave the wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Drive You

Sherlock was just about to reach the street when he heard his name being called. He hadn’t expected someone to notice his absence this quickly.  
He turned around and saw Lestrade jog down the path to meet him. 

‘Where are you going? The party is long from over, mate.’

‘Exactly. Why aren’t you inside?’

‘Donovan just left with the photographer, I came out to hand him over to her. So back to my question: where are you going?’

‘Home. I find that I’m not exactly in the mood for… festivities.’

Lestrade didn’t say anything to that. The silence between them started to grow uncomfortable and just as Sherlock was about to turn back towards the street, Lestrade spoke up. ‘Come on, I’ll drive you.’

Sherlock was surprised at this. The DI had seemed to enjoy himself at the party. ‘Aren’t you going back inside?’

‘Nah, it’s fine. Also, you’re not going to find a cab around here, and the last train into the city left half an hour ago. Just wait here while I get my coat.’ With that, Lestrade turned around, and made his way back up to the reception. 

Sherlock walked the rest of the way down to the street, and lit a cigarette. He spotted Lestrade’s car, and decided to wait there, happy to put as much distance between himself and the wedding reception as possible.

‘These things will kill you, y’know?’

One corner of Sherlock’s mouth quirked up at that comment. ‘So I’ve heard.’

Lestrade walked around the car to the driver’s side, and opened the door. ‘Come on, in you get.’

Sherlock snipped away the remainder of the cigarette and got in the front seat. With one last glance towards the reception he closed the door, as Lestrade started the car.  
The way back to London was spent mostly in silence. Occasionally Lestrade tried to start a conversation but Sherlock never responded, staring out the window the whole time, seemingly lost in thoughts. Or rather, his mind palace.  
It was therefore that he only noticed that they weren’t going to Baker Street, when they were already well on their way to Belgravia.

‘Lestrade, why are you taking me to my brother? He is quite the last person I wish to see today.’

‘Oh, is that what your phone call earlier was about? How much you did not want him to come to the wedding today?’

‘How do you know about that call?’ Sherlock asked, surprise apparent on his face.

‘He phoned me. Bit obvious, really, isn’t it? Asked me to look out for you today.’

‘Why?’

Lestrade didn’t answer his question, only turned to look at him when they stopped at a red light, with a thoughtful expression.

‘Your speech was absolutely beautiful, by the way. Well… the first part was. Before the whole… you know. ‘

Sherlock looked at him, confused at the change of topic. 

‘And I don’t feel good about you being alone at Baker Street tonight. Mrs Hudson is staying at the hotel and I’d rather have you with someone close by, just in case.’

‘In case of what?’ the detective asked sharply.

‘Sherlock, I’ve written enough love letters in my days to know when one is being read out to me.’  
Lestrade turned to look over to the passenger side, seeing Sherlock’s face drained of colour. ‘That speech was the most profound love declaration I’ve ever witnessed. So no, I’m not letting you stay by yourself tonight.’

‘I do not need a babysitter.’ Sherlock said through clenched teeth. 

‘Tough luck, you’ll get one anyway.’

‘Lestrade, I -’

‘Now, you listen! We’ve been sitting in this car for over an hour, now, and all you’ve done is ignore me and stare out the window. And that’s fine. I’ll give you space, if you need it. But I’ve also seen your hand move up to the door handle when we stopped at that red light earlier.’

‘What’s your point?’ Sherlock tried to deflect.

‘I remember that neighbourhood, Sherlock. I remember the drugs busts and I remember the too-skinny kid, who walked up to my crime scene, high as a fuckin’ kite, and still doing a better job than half the officers on site.  
Your brother and I spent entirely too much time getting you clean to have you go back down that road again.’

Sherlock didn’t deny it. He had been tempted to get out of the car and re-establish some long lost connections.

‘And the fact that you haven’t even noticed that I locked the car doors just helps me prove my point. So no, you’re not staying at Baker Street by yourself tonight.’

Surprised, Sherlock turned towards the door, and noticed that they were, indeed, locked.  
Knowing he wouldn’t win this fight, he leaned back into the seat and resumed looking out the window.  
Still, it was nice to know that Lestrade cared. It was… good.

A short while later the car stopped in front of Mycroft’s townhouse, the lights in the front hall and the upstairs office still lit.  
Not wanting to get out of the car, Sherlock stayed in his seat until Lestrade walked around to his side and opened the door for him.

‘Come on, kid, up you get.’

They walked up to the house , but instead of ringing the bell or using the antique door-knocker, Lestrade produced a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. 

‘I didn’t realise things had gotten quite this serious between you two.’ Sherlock said to the DI.

‘Yeah, it’s not exactly public knowledge, or I’d’ve taken him as my plus one today.  
I’m not moving in yet, or anything, but I’ve had a key for about a month now. Still getting used to using it, though…’

‘I should have noticed…’

‘You were busy, mate. It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.’

Sherlock stayed quiet for a moment before looking up at Lestrade. ‘It’s… good, Greg.’ He stopped himself from saying anything more than that, already dangerously close to sentimentality. 

Lestrade understood him all the same. ‘Thank you. I think so, too.’ he said, a warm smile on his face. ‘But enough of this now. Come on, kid. Let’s get you inside.’

Sherlock looked up into the hallway, the lights warm and welcoming, unlike Baker Street, which would be dark and gloomy and filled with far too many memories.  
Deciding that this really would be for the best, at least tonight, Sherlock stepped through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> not my characters - unfortunately. I'm just having a bit of fun with them. or angst. for feels etc please feel free to blame moftiss and acd
> 
> i apologise for spelling mistakes and the like. it's really late and editing on a tablet is a bitch, but the story wouldn't leave me alone.
> 
> come say hi on my tumblr!! from-scarlet-to-pink.tumblr.com


End file.
